The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus plant botanically known as Dianthus plumarius and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Angel of Peace’.
The new Dianthus is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Auckland, New Zealand. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Dianthus cultivars with attractive flower colors.
‘Angel of Peace’ originated from a crossing in 1989 of the female or seed parent Dianthus plumarius identified as ‘Checkmate’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent Dianthus plumarius identified as ‘Far Cry’ (not patented). The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘Angel of Peace’ was selected by the inventor in 2001 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Auckland, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Angel of Peace’ first occurred by terminal cuttings in 2002 in Auckland, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.